Iris
by LaraWinner
Summary: Heero & Relena get together finally


DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam wing or any of its characters. I don't even own my car so don't sue me*_*

IRIS

****

BY: Lara_Winner

****

SONG: Goo Goo Dolls

__

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

Heero silently approached the sleeping figure lying in the middle of the huge four poster bed. A soft smile curved his lips faintly. The covers were pulled up to her neck and her golden hair spilled around her like a halo. Her usual impassive expression was relaxed and her lips bore the semblance of a smile. She reminded him of a picture of an angel he had seen once, perfect, pure, and innocent. God, I'm turning in to a sap because of her, he thought disgustedly, his usual scowl returning upon his face. That was more preferable than a cold, emotionless killer, right? It was the same inner battle every time he thought of her. Unfortunately that happened to be at all the most inappropriate moments. Now, though, he could let his thoughts have free reign over his mind. It had taken time for him to come to terms with what he felt for her and now he thought he finaly understood it, somewhat. She was his salvation. She was the only one who cared enough to stand by him, even with the hell he put her through. He loved her for it. But as things usually go it wasn't that simple. And she knew it. Yet no matter how confused he was she was always there. The moonlight spilled over her sleeping form creating a glow upon her smooth skin. He reached his hand out but stopped himself just before touching her. He couldn't wake her up. She didn't need to know he was here. Instead he played with a lock of her golden hair that fell upon her pillow. Suddenly she moaned and restlessly shifted closer to him. He snatched his hand back as if burned. Sighing tiredly, he turned and walked back to the French doors leading to the balcony. Leaning against the wall he never shifted his gaze from her. He would leave in a little while, just not yet.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'Cause sooner or later it's over

And I just don't want to miss you tonight

He was silently observing her in the shadows as always. Hiding like a coward. Would he ever get the courage to tell her how he felt, he wondered. He didn't know how to show his emotions and yet he was trained to fight by following his emotions. How perversely ironic. Anger flared in him. The one thing he wanted most in the world was right in front of him and the only thing holding him back was himself. He had never let anything hold him back before and for once he wasn't going to let himself analyze his actions. He was going to follow his emotions, logic and fear be dammed. Purposely he walked back to the bed. He reached forward he gently stroked the side of her smooth cheek. His fingers tingled as their skin touched and his lips quirked into a grin. As expected her blue eyes fluttered open focusing on him sleepily. Gasping as she realized there was someone next to her bed she sat up violently and reared backward in fear away from his shadowed figure. As he continued to watch her he saw her eyes widen in surprise as she realized it was him.

"Why…wha…Heero?" she whispered, her bewildered voice matching her expression. He was amused at her reaction though he kept his face blank. So now what, he thought, she's certainly awake. He didn't have a clue of what to do next so he just stood there staring into her eyes silently. After a moment she looked down at her clasped hands and breathed deeply as if bracing herself for something. Looking up she met his gaze dead on, only now he was faced with her rigid composure. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. A simple question and yet the toughest to answer. He decided a simple answer was the best. He was going to be honest; she deserved at least that much from him. Well, partly honest.

"I wanted to see you." he replied. Her expression turned curious and she gave him a small smile. Reaching over she turned on the lamp that was beside her bed. His eyes narrowed and he blinked at the light that suddenly filled the room. 

"Have a seat." She said as she patted the edge of the bed next to where he stood. Gingerly he sat, hardly noticing the way the soft mattress dipped under his added weight. 

"Why did you wake me up? I know you didn't come here to chit-chat." She said, her smile betraying her skepticism at his answer. 

He tried to hide his surprise at her question but he knew he failed. When did she start seeing through him so easily? She knew him to well, and that had always been his downfall with her. He couldn't completely hide from her no matter how hard he tried. But he had said he was done hiding, right? 

"You know why I'm here, Relena." He whispered, deciding it was pointless to turn back now. 

"No, I don't know," she said sadly, her eyes not meeting his and her brow creasing in a frown as she continued, "I know why I want you to be here, but I seriously doubt you'd ever come to me for that reason."

"Don't be so sure," He replied. When her startled gaze shot to his, he continued, "Like I said, you know why I'm here." 

Instead of answering she looked away toward the window. Gently he forced her to face him again and noticed the tears brimming in her eyes. Her voice was so faint he had to strain to hear it when she finally spoke, "Why, Heero?"

"I love you." He whispered, the words escaping his lips before he could stop them. He was stunned at what he said and by the way she was looking at him, he could tell she was too. Then without warning she pressed her lips to his. It was the barest touch but it sent his mind spinning. He didn't know exactly how to respond, so he just let his instincts take over. Very softly he moved his lips against hers and again he was lost in the strange sensation. A warm fuzzy feeling was the only way he could think to describe it. Oh yeah, he was definitely turning into a sap, he thought. Then he felt her slip her arms around his neck and all logical thought vanished. 

__

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

He pulled her closer against him, his arms moving of their own accord. The warmth of her body penetrated the thin cotton of his shirt causing him to shiver. If he had known that not thinking would feel this good he would have followed his emotions a long time ago. Then suddenly she broke the kiss. He forced his eyes open and tried to get his mind focused but it was hard because her body was still pressed against him and that was almost as distracting as her lips. 

"Are you going to disappear on me again?" she asked. Her voice was breathless but he could hear the underlying fear in it. Resting his forehead against hers he smiled a real, genuine smile. 

"No, you're stuck with me, like it or not." He said. In response her arms tightened around his neck as he lifted his hand and began twirling a lock of golden hair between his fingers. 

"You smiled, I'm shocked." She whispered. 

"Feel honored, Relena. I don't do it often." He said. Her answering smile was so bright he couldn't help but smile again. She giggled and then, her eyes glittering with mischief, she leaned close for another kiss. He wasn't about to object. 

__

You can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive

He stared up at the ceiling; comforted by her sleeping form nestled against him. He listened to her even breathing and sighed with contentment. He had honestly thought he could never be human again. He had seen and done so much in that damn war that it was hard to see himself as anything but a soldier. To feel was to be weak and to be weak was to be human and he was trained to be a weapon not a human. Now he realized that it was all just bullshit. This moment was priceless and if he had succeeded in making himself the perfect soldier he wouldn't be here now. He hadn't lied when he'd said he hated her but then he hadn't been telling the whole truth either. At first he had hated her because it was easier to blame his weakness on her than on himself. He really had wanted to kill her, only because he knew he couldn't do it. Now he was just thankful that he had failed at becoming the perfect soldier. But he was who he was, and he couldn't entirely change. He still had inner demons to battle and fears to overcome but he was relieved to know that even if he couldn't cry at least he could smile. She would never believe it but she was the only thing of value in his life. And after years of feeling nothing it was frightening yet thrilling to feel something this soul consuming. From one extreme to the next was the way he had always done things and it would be no different in this. In some ways he hadn't changed at all but for the most part he didn't recognize himself. He had to admit, the person he was today was a vast improvement over the person he was when her first met her, even if he wasn't perfect. And he was glad he wasn't perfect, it was much more satisfying being human.

__

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am 

****

A.N.- like I promised a happy ending. Who knew I could do it! I think I was a little OOC with Heero but oh well. I write sad stories better, sorry. Anyway, I hope ya like. Thanks for reading.*_*****


End file.
